


Down Under the Mistletoe

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Just a couple vampires enjoying the holidays, vampire-style.





	Down Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Whedon owns them
> 
> **Timeline** \-- Early 1900s
> 
> **Warning** \-- None
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- Written for the Sunnydalescribe drabble challenge for the prompt ‘mistletoe.’ Err, let’s call it a triple drabble. For some reason so many of my Christmas stories for this fandom end up evil vampire stories….

XXX

Spike watched Drusilla dancing around a well decorated Christmas tree, making her own music with silver bells she had plucked from the boughs. The home owners rested in the basement next to the coal pile, having made for a nice Christmas dinner for he and Drusilla. They had used the ploy of being carolers to lure them out of the house, at least far enough for him and Dru to grab them. Once that was done, the house was theirs. As much as it pained him to admit it, the idea was both a good one and Angelus's. At least the big pain in the backside was gone now.

"Dru, pet, how long are you going to make that noise?" Spike lounged on the fainting couch watching her. Truth be told, he could watch her elfin body move all night but there were other things he'd like to do now that they had a nice warm house for a day or two at any rate.

Drusilla stopped ringing the bells, dropping them to the rug. She peered out the window, tracing frost flowers on the glass. "I want to make a different noise." She grinned over her shoulder at him before reaching up to take down a ribbon bearing a ball of mistletoe. She sashayed over to him. 

Spike got up, meeting her halfway. "Now, what are you planning with that, ducks?" He grinned broadly, wanting Dru make a different sort of noise himself.

Drusilla nipped his chin. "So many plans," she promised, unbuttoning his trousers. 

"You know you're supposed to kiss under that thing right?"

Dru's smile was huge as she reached into his pants and draped the ribbon over his todger. The ball of mistletoe weighed down his beginning erection. Drusilla caressed his thighs as she sank to her knees. "Oh, I know, my Spike. I know."

And kiss him, she did.


End file.
